memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Rescue at Raylo
| omnibus = | published = | format = | pages = 46 | story = | publisher = Whitman Publishing | date = 2260s | stardate = unknown | altcover = Rescue-at-Raylo-Merrigold.jpg |}} Rescue at Raylo was a Star Trek: The Original Series coloring book. It was one of two coloring books published in 1978 by Whitman Publishing, the publisher of Gold Key Comics. It was reprinted by Merrigold Press in 1979. In this story, the visited the planet Raylo. Summary As James T. Kirk and Spock were exploring Raylo, tiny rocket drones emerged from a cave and incapacitated them. Spock awoke a few minutes later and asked Leonard McCoy to beam down. McCoy gave Kirk a hypo shot, but he awoke hypnotized. Spock and McCoy followed Kirk through the cave into a room full of diminutive Mortards. Kirk climbed into a stasis chamber that began to drain his electrical energy. thumb|left|Drone attackSpock and McCoy discovered five other prisoners, then Mortards brought them to Doctor Rycho. Rycho jammed Spock's communicator, blocking contact with Nyota Uhura and Montgomery Scott. When the Mortards ushered Spock and McCoy toward prison cells, Spock hit one of them, revealing it to be a robot. Rycho explained that his robots were powered by electricity from captured aliens. He then threw knock-out powder at Spock and McCoy, rendering both unconscious. After Spock awoke, he theorized that the stasis devices could be disrupted with communicators. When Kirk answered Spock's hail, the equipment shorted out and Kirk broke out of the chamber. He freed other captives, including a rescue team led by Doctor . Burton revived McCoy with a hypo. Kirk told Uhura that he was bringing Rycho and the rescue team back aboard the Enterprise. References Characters : • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Rycho • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Starfleet personnel (rescue team) Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Raylo Races and cultures :Human • Mortard • Vulcan Science and technology :communicator • computer • hypospray • medikit • robot • rocket drone • stasis chamber • transporter • viewscreen Ranks and titles :doctor • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) Other references ; :cave • electrical energy • knock-out powder • orchid • staff • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) ; :asteroid • bridge • cargo • code • comet • craft • crew • deflector • Earth • galaxy • gravity • helm • Jupiter • light year • Mars • Mercury • meteor • moon • Neptune • orbit • phaser • planet • Pluto • Saturn • spacesuit • star • tractor beam • tricorder • universe • Uranus • Venus Timeline Production history ;1978 : First published by Whitman Publishing ;1979 : Reprinted in two volumes by Merrigold Press * Part one in "Rescue at Raylo" * Part two in "A Blast of Activities" Appendices Background * The publication contained 12 pages of crosswords, games, and other pages to color. * The front cover included a code at the top right, either 1250-4 or 1261-49¢. * The back cover reprinted the front cover illustration without any text. * and his team wore a variation of the Starfleet uniform with a folded collar and belts. Their assignment patches seemed to be those of the Enterprise. * "R2D2" was visible on a printout from Rycho's computer on page 27. * A caption on page 28 identified Spock as "Doctor Spock". * Merrigold Press reprinted the story's source material over two coloring books, splitting the tale so as to make each portion appear self-contained. The 22 pages of story in "Rescue at Raylo" began the same, but once McCoy and Spock entered the cavern, the story skipped ahead to reviving Burton's team, awakening McCoy, and leaving. The circumstances that led to McCoy being knocked out would be shown in "A Blast of Activities". This volume reprinted 22 pages of the core plot involving Dr. Rycho and the mortards. It began with Kirk just before he climbed into the stasis chamber and ended with Kirk breaking out of it, Spock speaking into his communicator, and the Enterprise approaching. Merrigold fixed the "Doctor Spock" error. Images raylo-cover-art.jpg|Cover artwork. sPOC3c65954ae7c3d3354b886467e6efd087.jpg|Spock. Rycho.jpg|Rycho. Raylo-Dr-Burton.jpg| . Raylo-Buron's-team.jpg|Rescuing the rescuers. Planet-Raylo.jpg|Raylo. Martards.jpg|Mortards. Connections External links * Rescue at Raylo, part one article at the Megomuseum website. * Rescue at Raylo, part two article at the Megomuseum website. * Rescue at Raylo article at the Piece of the Action website. Category:Coloring books Category:TOS comics